Question: What is the greatest two-digit multiple of 13?
Solution: We can simply list the multiples of 13 until we reach one with 3 digits: 13, 26, 39, 52 ,65, 78, 91, 104.  So, the greatest two-digit multiple of 13 is $\boxed{91}$.